


Mixed-Up

by tracianna



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracianna/pseuds/tracianna
Summary: Maya is a typical teenage girl. She has friends, is in her sophomore year of high school, and has the occasional boy trouble. Her life is about to get a little more complicated when a doctor gets Maya and her mom mixed up. Will Maya be able to handle it? Will she lose the people she is closest to because of this medical mistake?





	1. The Mix-UP

"Hey Maya! Are you ready for school yet? You need to come eat breakfast." My mom called.

"Yeah mom! I'll be right down." I call back.

"Alright. Do you want Shawn to make you pancakes?"

"Yes please!"

My mom and Shawn finally got married last year. It was a small wedding with just our families and of course Riley's family. My mom seems to be a lot happier with him. She didn't take his last name though. She felt like that shouldn't be something she had to do. Today is Riley's and my first day of sophomore year of high school. It's a lot different than middle school was but we are starting to find ourselves just like we did then.

I brush my hair and then run down the stairs to eat breakfast. When I get down there, I give my mom a hug and a kiss and walk over to Shawn and give him a hug while he makes pancakes.

"Hey Maya. Are you excited for school?" Shawn asks.

"What do you think? I mean, I am excited to see my friends. This summer has been crazy with all of us working but I don't want to sit through these classes. They are so boring." I tell him as I take a stack of pancakes.

"Hey! Don't talk bad about Mr. Matthews class." He says fake angrily.

"I know, I know. You know you could have just married him instead of mom." I say with a smirk, which made my mom laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. " Shawn responds.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. You have a GYN appointment today right after school. I wont be able to get out of work in time so you are going to have to take the subway. I have one an hour after you so you cant wait for me until I am done or take the subway back home again." My mom says.

"Ughh I hate these appointments. I don't know why I need them. I never even had sex yet." I complain.

"Because your period has not been regular for the past 3 years." She replies.

"Oh god! Please, no more of this conversation. I already know way more than I should." Shawn says as he cringes.

"Even after a whole year you still aren't used to it," I say while shaking my head and then continue to say, "Love you Shawn." And kiss his cheek and then my moms. "Okay well then I will see you guys tonight. I might go to Riley's to do homework though or you know just to hang out."

I walk to Riley's like I do every day during the school year to pick her up so we can walk to school together. When I get to her apartment, I don't even bother to knock. They are so much like my second family; I don't think they even expect me to go home sometimes.

"Hey Riles. Are you ready?" I ask.

"Totally. I can't wait to see everyone and learn new things. I would be more excited if it weren't for him." She says and gives her dad a look.

"Me? What did I do?" He asks offended.

"You keep following us." She whined.

"You guys are the ones who got me transferred to the high school." Cory says defensively.

"But you are the one that made us have to rely on you for life lessons. We can't survive with any other teacher." Riley continued.

"Well I am pretty good." He says with his smug smile.

"Yes you are. Have a nice day at school girls." Topanga says.

"Thanks mom. See you guys later. Love you!" Riley yells as we walk out.

After we have been walking for a little while I ask Riley, "Hey Riles? Will you go with me to my doctor's appointment after school?"

"Peaches, of course I will go. I would go anywhere with you." Riley says and puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks."

~After School~

"Are you nervous for this appointment?" Riley asks me.

"How could you tell?" I ask nervously.

"Well for one thing, you are playing with your hands and you only do that when you have anxiety."

"I just have never been to this doctor before and I feel like I am going to be violated in there. I mean these doctors see everything." I say while I am still just staring blankly ahead.

"I will be right here for you. You will be fine. I know it." She says and gives me a hug.

"Ms. Hart." The nurse calls out, signaling it is time for me to go back.

I look at Riley and she says, "Go. You will be fine. I am right here and if they do anything bad, just scream at the top of your lungs and I will run back there and beat them down." She says completely joking. It makes me laugh but I know she would never do that. Me on the other hand, I wouldn't be afraid to fight someone if they were bothering Riley. Ughh. I really don't want to do this. I have to though, so I walk back with the nurse.

When we get to the room, she does all the typical stuff and then says, "The doctor will be right with you."

Right now I am in a very vulnerable position and I really hate it. The doctor comes in fairly quick and thank god it's a woman.

"Hart right?" the doctor asks.

"Yes." I respond quickly.

"Wow. You are really young."

"I know. My mom wanted me to do this younger than usual."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You can go if this is what you really want and I can tell your mom that I feel like you are too young." She suggests and this makes me very confused. I know of other people my age who go to these doctors. So why is this doctor making such a big deal of this.

"Ehh. I'm here now. I may as well just do it." I tell her.

"Okay well if this is what you want. My name is Dr. Higgins and I will be your doctor throughout this process."

"Nice to meet you."

"Okay. So I am going to need you to slide down a little."

"Like this?"

"Perfect. So I am going to start now and you are going to feel a little bit of pressure." She says and then sticks something up there. The entire thing feels very weird and not what I was expecting at all.

"Okay, you are all done."

"That's it?" I ask. It literally lasted not even 30 seconds.

"Yes but I suggest you lay like this with your legs up for about 15 minutes. I will come back when your time is up." She says and then leaves.

Everything I researched online never said I would need to lay here afterward. I am so confused.

After the 15 minutes are up, Dr. Higgins comes back in and tells me I can get dressed and that I am good to go but that she wants to see me back in a month. She said she wants to wait longer to see me but I feel like a month is really soon. How soon does she usually see her patients after their first appointment?

"Are you all good Peaches?" Riley asks when I go back out to the waiting room.

"I don't know." I respond. As we are leaving I could have swore that they said Katy Hart but I could have heard it wrong.


	2. 3 Weeks

~3 Weeks Later~ 

"Okay class. Today we are going to be talking about life's special moments." Cory says to us.

"Like getting the brand new Iphone when it comes out?" Sarah asks.

"Oh come on! Have I taught you nothing?" Cory says dejectedly.

"Well do you mean, like, milestone moments? Like getting married, having a child, and buying a house?" Lucas asks.

"Bingo!" Cory says while getting excited.

"And how do you expect to relate that back to history?" I scoff.

"The royal engagement, the royal wedding, and the three royal babies." He says with a smile.

"Of course." I say. He always has his weird ways of putting our life into this history class. I am not sure if we are even learning history but we are learning a lot about ourselves.

"So your big project this year is going to be the who am I project. Every day you guys are forced to make decisions big and small. For this project, I want you to write down every decision you make. At the end of the year you will give a presentation on what you have learned and discovered about yourselves. Make observations about the decisions you made and how they link together. The ending result should give you the reason why we are doing this project." Cory informs us.

"So if I have to choose between an apple and a banana for breakfast, you want me to write that down?" Zay asks.

"No, Zay. Obviously if it is something very small like that, you don't have to. However, if this was actually a huge decision for you then go ahead and right it down. No decision is too small. For example, my wife and I have just decided to let our son trick-or-treat in our building alone this year. He has been asking for this for two years now. Feel free to work in groups as well. Sometimes a decision a friend makes, will affect us as well."

"Wait Auggie gets to go on his own this year? That's not fair. You said I had to be 12." Riley complains.

"Well Auggie is really mature and knows how to handle himself. Plus, we just don't want to do it anymore. We will talk about this at home. Okay, continuing with today's lesson, everyone please open your books to page 64." Cory says as he begins his lesson for the day. Riley just crosses her arms and lets out a huff.

~After school at Topanga's~  
"Hey mom." I say as I walk into Topanga's. We always meet here to do our homework.

"Hey sweetie. How is my little girl doing today?" She asked cheerfully.

"Truthfully not that great." I say.

"What's wrong baby girl?" She asks me and I could tell she was very nervous.

"It's nothing really. I have just been really dizzy and nauseous today." I say and she gets even more nervous.

"Should I make you a doctor's appointment?"

"No mom. I will probably be fine tomorrow and I haven't actually thrown up, I just feel like I am."

"Okay, but if this gets worse. I am making you an appointment for tomorrow."  
"Okay but I am sure this will be gone by tomorrow. I am going to go get some homework done before the others get here." I say and go over to the couch where we usually sit. I get started on my Spanish homework. I am actually pretty good in Spanish. I don't really tell the others. I am okay with my reputation of being bad at school. It doesn't put a lot of pressure on me.

When I finally finish Spanish, the others walk in and Riley says, "Hey peaches. How's it going?"

"I'm fine." I lie. Over the past few hours I have been getting progressively worse and right now I feel like I am going to die, figuratively speaking.

"Wow. Maya Hart has actually already started her homework. I never thought I would see the day." Lucas states and you wonder why I don't tell my friends that I am actually okay in school.

"Come on Lucas, you know high school changes people." Zay says while giving Lucas a look.

"Give me a break!" Lucas shouts.

"What did he do?" Farkle asks trying to prevent the argument that is inevitably going to happen.

"Go ahead Lucas Friar. Tell them what you did." Zay says.

"I was offered a spot on the varsity baseball team." Lucas says like it was no big deal.

"That's great! What's wrong with that? Wait, I thought Zay was better than you in baseball." Riley asks.

"See this is where it gets good. Go on Lucas tell them how you got the spot." Zay insists.

"If I would take the spot, then they would move Zay down to JV." Lucas replies.

"Oh." Everyone said not all at once.

"That's not good." I say.

"Mhmm. See high school changes people." Zay says, very worked up.

"Come on Zay. It's not like I am going to accept it. I would never do that to you. You are my best friend." Lucas tries to convince Zay.

"Aww I'm flattered," Zay gushed and then continued, "but seriously though, you have to accept the position. It could lead to a full scholarship to college for you. I was always just meant to be your hype man and you got to admit, I am pretty good at that."

"Thanks man." Lucas says and gives Zay a hug.

"Okay guys. Sorry to interrupt your bromance and everything but we really need to get our homework started." Farkle says.

"I don't understand why your father always has to give these assignments. Why can't he just assign us a paper on the roman empire or something?" Smackle says.

"Because this makes it more fun. Have you ever thought about life's special moments, like getting married and having children someday?" Riley asks with a huge smile on her face.

"No way. I am never having kids. Farkle and I will get married in 9.364 years and we will devote our lives to science." Smackle states and I don't think Farkle knew about this plan.

"Congratulations buddy." Lucas say and pats Farkle on the back.

"Well I want at least three kids." Riley says with an even bigger smile. This girl really loves kids.

"Yeah, I want a big family too. I never really grew up with a big family and I think it would be nice to have when I am older." Lucas adds.

"I don't want any of that. I am going to fly solo for the rest of my life. I don't want to be tied down by anything." Zay says like it was no big deal.

"What about Vanessa?" I ask.

"Vanessa!" Zay screams and then says, "I mean if she wanted to be with me then I guess I would give my life to her." This made us laugh.

"How about you Maya? Have you ever thought about what you wanted?" Riley asks me.

"Umm I haven't really thought about it. I guess whatever happens, happens." I lie. Of course I have thought about this. I have wanted a child since I was 11. Of course, I know I am going to have to wait for years for that to happen but it is definitely something I am planning for. I just don't want to tell anyone about this because it is embarrassing for me.

"Are you okay Maya? You don't look so good." Lucas says to me.

"I'm fine, im just not feeling good right now. I am going to go get a muffin. Does anyone else want something?" I ask. They shake their heads and I get up slowly because I am feeling dizzy. I start to walk to the counter where my mom is but I start to feel like I can't make it. I go to grab the back of a chair but the dizziness succumbs me and I fall to the floor. Everything goes black for a few seconds. I am not unconscious but I am not able to see everything. I can hear my friends and my mom run over to me and make sure I am okay.

"Maya! Baby girl are you okay?" My mom says as she sits on the floor and pulls me over to her so my head is lying on her lap. I start to be able to see again and as I look up I see everyone standing over me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say to her as I sit up and rub my head.

"What happened?" Riley asks concerned.

"I don't know. All of a sudden, I just felt like I couldn't stand and then I went blind for a few seconds. Hurry, someone get me a trashcan." I say and Lucas leaps across the room and grabs the trashcan just in time for me to throw up in it.

"Okay, that's it. I am going to go call the doctor and get you an appointment." My mom says and then gets up to call.

"Maya you really scared us. Why didn't you tell us you were sick? We didn't have to do homework tonight together." Farkle says.

"It just kept escalating. I felt fine this morning." I tell them.

"Well I don't think we should do anything else tonight. I will help you get home and you should just try to sleep." Riley tells me.

"That sounds good. Maya I made an appointment for you for tomorrow at 9am."  
"Thanks mom. I will see you guys tomorrow at lunch. Okay, lets go Riles." I say and Riley and I head to my house. As soon as we get there, Riley leads me to my room and helps me get into bed. She leaves shortly after and I fall asleep and am actually able to sleep through he night.

~The Next Day at the Doctor's~

"Hello Maya. So what brought you in here today? Your mom says that you got really sick last night." My doctor says.

"Yeah, I blacked out and threw up. I feel dizzy off and on and now I am always tired." I tell her.

"That's odd. When did this all start?"

"I have been feeling weird for the past week and yesterday was the worst yet."

"Interesting. Did you get your period this month?"

"No but that's not unusual since I might not get it months at a time."

"I am going to ask you a question but please don't get embarrassed."

"Okay." I say getting really nervous.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" She asks and it takes me off guard. Pregnant? Me?

"No! I mean, I never had sex so that would be impossible." I inform her.

"Okay well then this must just be a bug or something. I need you to try to eat even if you can't keep it down and if you don't get better within the next week, come back and we will see what else we can do. I don't feel comfortable messing with this right now because we don't know what it is."  
"Okay, thanks." I say and leave.

I am supposed to go back to school now but I am exhausted. Instead of taking the road that led to school, I begin to walk towards my house. I already feel like I can't keep my eyes open, so there is no way I could make it through the rest of the school day. Normally, I would call Riley to tell her that I am staying home but I can't even get enough energy to call her.

As soon I get home, I don't even try to go up to my room. I just lay on the couch and fall back to sleep. A few hours later I am woken up by someone shaking me.

"Maya!" Riley says as she shakes me awake.

"God Riles! What's wrong?" I ask her.

"You never came to school. We thought something happened to you." She says and as I look at her face, I realize that she has been crying.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just don't have any energy and have been really tired.

"I just really hope you get better." Riley says as she hugs me.

"I know. I do too." I say but now I am getting scared. I hope I am going to be okay.


	3. 4 Weeks Pt. 1

1 week later 

"Are you coming to school today?" Riley asked when I picked up the phone.

"No. I am still feeling terrible. I don't understand what is going on." I tell her. I haven't been in school for a whole week. Every single time I stand up, I just feel like I am going to pass out and it has gotten to the point where it makes me throw up.

"I am worried about you Peaches." Riley says to me and her voice sounded like she was about to cry again.

"Don't Riles. I will be fine. I have another doctors appointment today. Hopefully they will be able to help me." I reassure her.

"But Maya, you only have a gynecologist appointment, not a regular doctor's appointment."

"I know but maybe they can give us some new insight."

"Maya! We have to go. You are going to be late." My mom calls from downstairs.

"Hey Riles, I have to go." I say to her.

"Okay but please call me as soon as you know something. I am a nervous wreck over here. I just want you back by my side. Life isn't the same with out you always being by my side."

"I promise I will let you know as soon as I can. I love you and thanks for being a great friend." I say to her and then hang up the phone.

I then get my bag and begin to head downstairs where my mom is waiting for me. We both look like we have been hit by a bus. We are wearing sweatpants, t-shirts, and our hair is just put up into a messy bun. I look the way I do because I have been throwing up every hour and can barely get out of bed and my mom looks like this because she has been taking care of me 24/7.

"Mom you don't have to take me. I can go by myself." I say to her.

"Stop it. You have been sick for over a week and haven't been able to get out of bed for more than an hour. You are not capable of driving or walking to this appointment. I don't have to go in if you don't want me to but I am taking you no matter what." She says back to me.

The next half hour consisted of my mom driving us to the doctor's office while I tried not to throw up. When we finally arrived, I threw open the door and was thankful to finally have some fresh air. Once the nausea feeling had finally passed. We walked into the office and waited for them to call my name.

"Hart." Dr. Higgins calls out as she steps into the waiting room.

I begin to get up and see my mom start to do the same thing as well but I stop her by saying, "Is it okay if I go alone?"

"Of course. I am going to go see if my doctor is free to see me today instead of tomorrow." She says and walks up to the receptionist.

"Are you ready for today?" She asks.

I always feel confused when I am in this place. "I guess so. I have just been feeling really sick for the past two weeks." I say to her as we walk to the room and I sit down on the table.

"What have you been feeling?" Dr. Higgins asks.

"Well I am constantly tired and feel like I can never get enough sleep. I have also been throwing up a lot. I can't get out of bed for more than a half hour. Actually, this is the longest I have been up since I started feeling sick." I tell her.

"Oh really? We might have our answer already." She says and goes over and picks up my chart.

"What is the answer?" I ask.

"I don't want to say yes or no until you take the test but it is looking like a yes." She says which makes me even more confused but I get even more confused when she says, "So I am going to need you to take this cup with you and pee in it in the bathroom right here."

"Okay." I say as I take the cup and proceed to follow directions.

When I come back out and hand her the cup, I see that Dr. Higgins has a strip of paper lying on the table.

"Okay so I am going to dip this piece of paper in the cup. If it turns pink it's a yes, if it doesn't, it's a no." She says but I still can't figure out what this test is for.

She carefully dips the paper in the cup and pulls it out. It immediately turns pink and she says, "Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

"What?" I yell a little too loud and say, "How am I pregnant? I never even had sex yet." I say and I can physically feel a million thoughts go through my head.

Dr. Higgins looks very confused and says, "But I thought this is what you wanted. You came in here for an artificial insemination last month. I even checked that this is what you wanted to do."

"No, I was supposed to get a pap smear." I tell her and she looks horrified.

"Oh dear. What have I done? Would you excuse me? I need to go talk with some of the other staff to see how this happened. I am very sorry about this." She says and walks out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Thoughts like, I can't believe that I am pregnant. I am only 16 years old. I am still a baby. I can't be having a baby. This is going to ruin my life. I don't know how I am going to be able to do this.

Well, at least that is what I should have been thinking. In reality, I'm not sure what to think about this. Yes, I am scared and very confused how this has happened but deep down I am a little happy. I have wanted a baby for a few years now and now it is finally happening. I know what you are thinking, "tough Maya actually wants to have a baby?" I have been thinking about this a lot. I have had to grow up really quickly in life. My dad left us and my mom is hardly around. It's not as much anymore since she married Shawn but she still has to work to be able to support me. It has always just been me and I had to learn not to rely on other people, which caused me to also become distant from people. I am lucky that Riley wanted to be my best friend or else I would probably have no one in my life that actually spends time with me. What I guess I am trying to say is that for the past few years I wanted a baby so I could feel needed, loved, and like I actually had a purpose in this world. I feel stupid for feeling like this though because I am only 16 and I know I am too young to have a child, which is why I have never acted on this desire. Now I don't know what to think. Should I be happy or should I feel sad and nervous? I am just so confused and I have a feeling it isn't going to go away for a while. How do I tell my mom, riley, anyone about the baby?

A little while later, Dr. Higgins enters the room again and says, "Hey Maya. I am going to have your mom and her doctor come in and we can all talk together. Now your mom doesn't know yet. I wanted to ask you how you wanted to do this first. Do you want to tell your mom or would you rather me do it?"

I think about this for a few seconds and finally decide that it would be better if the doctor tells her because I don't know if words would even come out of my mouth if I had to tell her. Once I tell the doctor my decision, she goes out into the hallway and gets my mom and her doctor. When they enter, I notice Dr. Higgins ask my mom's if she got the results of the test and she responds yes. I don't really notice anymore of their conversation though because I am just staring at my mom. I have no idea how she is going to take this news. I know it isn't my fault that I am pregnant but still I don't want her to be disappointed.

"If you would have a seat Ms. Hart, we have something we need to discuss with you." My doctor says.

"What's wrong? Is it the test? It's negative isn't it." My mom says and I can tell even she is nervous.

"No. It's not about the test but I do have the results." My mom's doctor says.

"You do? You are killing me here. Is it positive or negative?" My mom asks practically about to fall off the edge of her seat.

"Mom, what is going on?" I ask. She is acting really weird. Why does she need a test done?

"Baby girl, Shawn and I have been having trouble conceiving on our own and have had to use a different insemination process in order to have a better chance of becoming pregnant. About a month ago, the day we both had appointments, I came in for an insemination and now we are about to get the results. I am sorry I didn't tell you before but we wanted to keep it a surprise." My mom says and I start to cry. I am not crying because I am upset. I just guess I am very overwhelmed right now and I just need answers to all these questions going on in my head.

Thinking that I am upset by what she just told me, my mom says, "I am so sorry Maya. I didn't think this would upset you. We don't even know if it took. I might not even be pregnant."

"No, I am not crying because of that. There is just a lot going on right now and I have so many questions right now," I say and then turn to my mom's doctor and ask, "Is she pregnant?"

"Congratulations, you are going to become a mom again." She responds.

I smile and look over to my mom and see she is crying tears of happiness.  
"Congratulations mom." I say to her giving her a smile while I am still crying.

"Thanks baby girl." She says while wiping tears from her eyes and then continues to ask, "But why did you bring us in here?"

"So there has been a huge mix up in the files and I was given the wrong file. So I thought you were my patient Ms. Hart and not Maya. So I am sorry to say but your daughter is pregnant as well." Dr. Higgins says to my mom.

"What? How could this happen?" My mom says and I could tell her protective side was coming out.

"I was given the wrong file and since it was Maya's first time at our office, I didn't exactly know which Hart I was supposed to have and then shifts changed in between both of your appointments and everything did not get communicated accurately. We completely understand if you were to take any legal action but I hope we are able to come to an agreement without it." Dr. Higgins responds.

"I just don't understand how both of us were able to be inseminated when there was only one sample." My mom states.

"Mr. Hunter wanted to surprise you but he had his sample split in half just in case you guys decided you wanted to have a second child together. So both samples were used on you and your daughter." Her doctor says.

"Wait! I am pregnant with Shawn's child?" I yell. I figured she just got a sperm donor or something. I don't even know what to think right now. As if life wasn't already complicated enough.

"We realize that this has put everyone in a difficult situation so we need to go over some options with you Maya." Dr. Higgins says to me.

"What options?" I ask. At this point tears are still silently streaming down my face.

"Well, you can consider adoption or we can plan for an abortion if this is something you don't think you are ready for." She says to me and at that moment I begin to get angry.  
"No! I can't kill this baby." I say.

"Shhh, sweetie," My mom says while putting her arm around my shoulder trying to comfort me, "They are obligated to make you aware of all your options before you decide. But honey look at me, you do what you think is best. Yes it is going to be hard with both of us being pregnant and Shawn being the father to both children but you need to do what you feel is right. No one else can make this decision for you."

"It's just so hard. I mean an hour ago, I figured I just had the flu and now my whole life has changed." I say while I lay my head on her shoulder.

"I know. Nothing is going to be easy from now on but I know you are strong enough to handle this. This is not your fault but I am sure you will do what's right." She says to me and then begins to talk to the doctors again, "How is this practice going to handle this situation?"

"We are prepared to pay all medical bills for the both of you during your pregnancies and for a full year after you give birth. In return, we ask that you not press any charges and you are obligated not to tell anyone about this mix up." Her doctor explains.

"We will accept the offer." My mom says. I am not surprised. My mom is not the type of person who would sue a business. Even though Riley's mom is the best lawyer in New York and we could probably get a lot more than what they are offering, she doesn't want more people to get hurt by this.

"Great. So we are just going to need you to sign a contract. Once we have drawn it up, you will be contacted and we will need the both of you to come in and sign it." Her doctor says.

"Sounds good." My mom replies.

"We are going to let you two talk alone now. When you are ready, just take these papers to the receptionist and she will make appointments for the both of you for 2 weeks from now. That appointment is just to get your first ultrasound done and confirm your due dates. We will also want to thoroughly check Maya out because teenage pregnancies are prone to more complications." Dr. Higgins explains.

My mom nods and when the doctors leave, she looks to me and says, "I am so sorry Maya."

"It's not your fault mom." I tell her.

"Not completely but if I wasn't trying to get pregnant then there never would have been a mix up."

"Mom maybe this isn't such a bad thing. We can do this. We can help each other. I have been working my butt off for the past few years and I have a few grand saved up."

"So you want to keep the baby?" My mom asks and gives me a smile.

"Of course. I don't think I could handle any of the other options and a small part of me feels like I am ready." I say which is actually hard for me because I don't really open up to my mom or anyone else for that matter.

"Oh sweetie, I can already tell you are going to be a good mother. You practically had to raise yourself and I think you turned out pretty great. I am sorry that you had to do that." She says to me and I can tell she is starting to get angry with herself because of the past.

"Mom lets forget the past. What matters now is that you will be here for me now. It's you, me, Shawn, and these two babies." I say and put a hand on my stomach and my mom's. Then I continue, "I am getting soft."  
"I like the soft Maya. Come on we should get home." She says and then I remember a very important detail that comes with this mix up.

"Um mom? How are we going to tell Shawn about this?" I ask.

"Very carefully. I know he will be thrilled that he is going to be a father but it is going to be a lot for him to wrap his head around." She says.

"I hope this goes well."


	4. 4 Weeks Pt. 2

Same Day

"How do you think Shawn is going to react?" I ask my mom while helping her cook dinner. We are cooking Shawn's favorite meal for when he gets home. We figured the best time tot ell him would be when he was eating.

"I don't know baby girl. I don't know." She replies. I don't say anything else which leaves us to cook the rest of the meal in silence.

"Honey, I'm home!" Shawn yells when he walks through the door.

"In the kitchen!" My mom calls back.

"Mmm it smells good in here." Shawn says and kisses my mom.

"It should. We have been cooking for two hours." She says with a smile.

"So what is the special occasion?"  
"Can't we just make dinner for you out of the pure goodness in our hearts?" My mom asks. Shawn just gives us a look in return. Sure, we cook every once in a while but never on a regular basis. We usually just get takeout but I guess we are going to need to start cooking more so the babies are healthy.

"Okay you got us. We have something we need to tell you but we aren't sure how you are going to react." She says and Shawn looks genuinely concerned.

"Is that right? Let me guess. Maya blew up a mail box?" Shawn says which makes us laugh.

"Why would you ask that?" My mom asks.

"Oh no reason. It's just that Maya is so much like me and-" He starts to say.

"You blew up a mailbox?" I laugh.

"What? Me? No! Okay well maybe but it was an accident!" He defends.

"Even though I love your stories from your childhood, Maya and I really have to talk to you." My mom says as she sets plates of food on the table.

"You guys are really worrying me." He says as he puts a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Well Shawn, our prayers have been answered. I'm pregnant!" My mom announced. I watched Shawn's face light up and it made me happy to see my parents happy but I know he isn't going to have the same reaction when I announce the same thing.

"Oh my gosh. Katy that's wonderful." Shawn says as he gets up from the table and picks my mom up bridal style. A few seconds later, he sets her down and says," Why didn't you know how I was going to react? This is fantastic news. I am going to be a father! I am going to be a father!" He starts to jump around like a little kid.

"Well Shawn, sweetie, that's not all of it. Maya also has something she needs to tell you." My mom says and takes me off guard. I thought she was just going to tell him for me.

"Mom," I whine, "Can't you just tell him?"

"No Maya. I want you to tell me? What is going on?" Shawn asks in his best 'concerned parent' voice.

"I'm pregnant too." I mumble.

"Excuse me?" He asks as if he can't hear me.

I muster up all of the courage I have inside of me and say clearly in a firm voice, "I am pregnant." I don't know why this is so hard for me to say. It's not like I did anything wrong. It was a mistake.

"Oh I heard what you said!" He yelled crazily, "That bastard! What is his name? Who did this to you? I swear I am going to kill him. I am going to go into your school tomorrow and you are going to point him out to me and then he is just going to disappear. Poof! Like he never existed! No! He should pay. He needs to own up to his actions."

"No Shawn. He doesn't go to school." I say. I am not sure if I want to tell him when he is like this.

"An older man eh? You daredevil." He says to me and he actually seems a little amused by that.

"Shawn you don't understand." My mom intervenes.

"I understand perfectly fine. Some guy got my daughter knocked up and he isn't going to get away with this. Who is it Maya?" He asks sternly.

"You." I simply state.

"What?" He asks taken aback.

"You are the father." I repeat and tears begin to stream down my face. I hate that I have been crying so much lately.

"Again, I heard you the first time. How could this be possible?" He asks and then turns to my mom, "Katy, I promise you that I have never touched Maya."

"I know Shawn. There was a mix up in the doctors office and they accidentally inseminated both of us." My mom tries to explain because by this point, I am not capable of speaking since I am crying uncontrollably.

"Oh Maya, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Shawn says as he comes over and hugs me.

"I am so sorry." I choke out.

"Why are you sorry. It isn't your fault." He comforts.

"So you aren't mad?" I ask.

"Of course not. How can I be mad when I am going to become a father twice in the same year? This is what I have always wanted, a family, even if it is complicated and not exactly ideal. We will get through this... together." He reassures as he brings both my mother and me into a hug. Maybe I could do this after all. There is still so much stuff we have to figure out though. This is only the beginning.


	5. 6 weeks Pt. 1

2 Weeks Later 

It has been 2 weeks since I found out I was pregnant and my whole life was already starting to change. I finally was able to go back to school because the nausea subsided a little bit. I still feel like I am about throw up five times a day but at least now I can make it to the bathroom before it happens. I don't want to tell my friends about the baby yet and this has caused us to become distant. I know they are worried about me but if I spend too much time with them, then they will definitely get suspicious of how I am acting.

At School

"Okay class. Today we are going to do something different. Since it is Friday, we are going to have Friday Fun Day." Mr. Matthews says and the class cheers. I don't believe it. There is no way he can make history fun.

"How do you expect to make history fun?" I say critically.

Mr. Matthews goes over to the chalkboard, rolls up the map and reveals a colorful sign, "Jeopardy! You will be divided up into 3 teams and have to answer questions about the Roman Empire." He says excitedly.

"Ha! See! I knew you couldn't do it." I tell him.

"Isn't that the game show for old people?" Zay asked.

"No! It isn't just for 'old people'" Mr. Matthews says frazzled.

"Of course it's not. I love watching it. It's fun to get every question right and know you are smarter than the adults that are actually on the show." Farkle says.

"We get it Farkle. You are a genius!" I say getting annoyed.

"Maya, what's wrong with you?" Lucas asks.

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with." I tell them with my head down. I have had no patience lately and all I want to do is go home and sleep.

After about an hour of playing Jeopardy, which was basically just an hour of Farkle and Smackle answering every single question, Mr. Matthews talked to us about our decision project.

"Ok class. It has been a few weeks since I have assigned your project and I just want to remind you that you need to be writing down all the decisions that you make. Since I know probably most of you have not done this, I am going to give you the rest of class to think about all the decisions you have made over the past few weeks. Have fun." He says and begins to read a book.

The entire class is silent for a few minutes until we hear Zay start randomly laughing to himself.

"What is so funny Zay?" Lucas asks.

"I made a lot of weird decisions." He laughed.

"Do we even want to know?" Smackle asks.

"I decided that I want to get a pet tiger when I am older." Zay states actually being serious.

"Really Zay? That is what you decided?" Farkle asks.

"Yeah. They are so cute and cuddly." Zay fawned.

"Yeah until they eat your face off." Lucas tells him.

"Oh. Maybe I am thinking of a cat." Zay says.

"You know we love you but you can be so stupid sometimes." Lucas replies.

"Guys, I was just kidding. You really think I would do something like that?" He asks. He just gets a bunch of looks in return and he says, "Wow guys. I thought you knew me better than that. I am really hurt that you think I would actually think a cat is a tiger." He begins to fake cry.

"You never know with you Zay." Riley says.

"Well what did you guys decide?" Zay says defensively.

"I decided that I am going to go back to Texas this summer to visit my family." Lucas says.

"I decided that I am going to do an internship with a science research institute this summer to jumpstart my career." Smackle announces.

"What about you Maya? What decisions have you made?" Riley ask me.

I read what I wrote:

'DECISION JOURNAL

I decided to:

Keep the baby

Go back to school even though I feel miserable'

My first thought is that I can't say any of these decisions out loud. Everyone is looking at me and waiting for an answer. If I don't say anything, they are going to get suspicious, so I say, "I didn't decide anything."  
"Come on Maya. I saw you writing stuff down. Why don't you want to tell us?" Riley asks me.

"I just don't want to okay?" I say defensively.  
"How bad can it be?" Lucas asks and rips my notebook out of my hands.

"No!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Now the whole class is staring at us.

"God Maya! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Lucas says to me.

"It's fine." I say and take my notebook back and just put my head down again.

The bell rings and saves me from the stares of everyone.

"Finally! Lunch time! Are you coming to lunch today Maya?" Riley asks me.

"No." I say and they begin to leave the classroom.

I feel so lonely. I have not been hanging out with them ever since I found out I was pregnant and it is starting to make me depressed. I have to tell them but it is too hard for me to say. Maybe I can tell at least Riley in another way.

"Hey Riley! Wait up!" I call to her.

"Hey what's wrong Maya?" She asks me.

"I have to make up some assignments at lunch. That's why I haven't been hanging out with you guys. I have another doctor's appointment tomorrow and I was wondering if you could come with me? I could use you there." I tell her but making sure to leave out the really big part.

"Of course Maya. I will always be here for you. Good luck with your assignments." Riley says and goes to lunch.

"I hope that's true." I say but she can't hear me because she already left. I hope tomorrow goes well.


	6. 6 weeks Pt. 2

The Next Day 

After school the next day, I come home and wait for Riley to come over so she can go with me to my doctor's appointment today. I am so nervous. I have no idea how Riley is going to react to me being pregnant. I can't go back now. I mean everyone is going to find out eventually so there is no sense in putting it off.

As I wait for Riley to come over, I continue my daily after school routine. As of the past few weeks, the first thing I do after school is hop on to YouTube and watch the new vlog from my favorite YouTubers, Oscar, Kyra, buggy(Levi) and mini bug (Alaya). Their channel is called OKbaby. They are daily vloggers and I have been watching them ever since I found out I was pregnant. They have so many videos on Kyra's pregnancy and just parenting in general. It has been very helpful to hear about different things that will happen throughout pregnancy. There is a lot of stuff people don't think or want to talk about but they always talk about everything that is going on. I also feel like I can relate to them more than anyone else, even more than my mom because they were teens when they had buggy and even though they are a couple years older, I am going to go through many of the same obstacles. I don't always have good days but I know that there will always be a vlog posted when I come back from school and it just makes my day so much better because they have some sort of power to just make you forget about your own life.

I am really looking forward to their video today because I really need something to take my mind off of thinking about telling Riley that I am pregnant today. After I finished watching the vlog, I just sat there in silence. It was like I couldn't move my body. Not because of what I just watched but because now that it was over, I didn't have a distraction to keep me occupied. Now the only things going through my head, are questions. Will Riley be okay with me being pregnant? Will she still want to be my friend? Are we going to grow a part after the baby is born?

I laid down on my bed and I must have fallen asleep because I got startled awake when I heard the doorbell ring. I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag, and went to meet her outside. This was the moment I have been dreading all day.

"Hey Maya! You all ready to go." She said in her cheerful tone.

"Yeah." I replied but I guess I sounded really depressed.

"Are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. You are starting to worry me."

"I'm fine. Hopefully, I will feel better after this doctor's appointment."  
"Are you not feeling well? You have had to go to the doctor a lot recently. I am having a hard time believing you when you say you are okay."

"I am just going through a lot right now." I say and begin to walk to my car.

"Like what?" She asks, very concerned.

"You'll see." I tell her. This is the last thing any of us say until we get to the OBGYN.

Riley doesn't speak until after I sign in and we are sitting in the waiting room. I know she is worried about me.

"Maya? Sometimes you really scare me. Sometimes I can't fall asleep at night because I am so worried about you." She confesses.

"Why Riles?" I ask.

"Because you aren't just my best friend Maya. You are my sister. I can tell when something is wrong with you and when you aren't telling me something." She tells me.

"Well tonight you won't have to worry. I'm going to tell you everything." I say but before she could respond the doctor comes out and calls my name.

I get up and begin walking back but I realize that Riley doesn't follow me. I turn around and ask, "Well aren't you coming?"

"You want me to come back with you?" She asks.

"Of course." I say and she smiles.

When we go back, a nurse checks my weight, blood pressure and other vitals. A few minutes later, Dr. Higgins comes in.

"Hello Maya. Who have you brought with you today?" She asks.

"This is Riley. She is my best friend and I figured it was time to tell her everything." I tell her. I looked at Riley and she looked really confused but I know in a few minutes I wouldn't be able to tell how she felt.

"I see. Well then I guess we should get started. How have you been feeling?" She asks me.

"I have been really tired still and am still getting sick."  
"Hopefully that should subside in a few weeks. I am going to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound right now to make sure everything is okay." She tells me.

"Sounds good." I reply.

"Maya, do you have cancer?" Riley asks.  
"Shhh. No questions until later Riles." I say to her. Riley is the type of person to ask a million questions and the whole reason I brought her along is so that I won't have to tell her myself.

The doctor prepares to do the ultrasound and periodically I look over at Riley. She looks like she has seen a ghost. I know she is very worried and I wish there was something I could say to ease her worries but I know in a few moments she will know everything. I just hope she is still supportive.

"Okay Maya. You can look at this screen and in a few moments a picture should appear." She says. After a few moments, my baby finally appeared on the screen.

I heard Riley gasp, "Is that?"

"Ah, here it is. You see this small circle. That is your baby." Dr. Higgins says with a smile.

I feel tears start to fall from my eyes. I am getting to see my baby for the first time. I look over to Riley and see that she is also about to cry.

"You're pregnant?" Riley asks even though she knows the answer.

"Yeah." I say with a half smile. I start to cry a little more but this time I realize that I am actually happy. I am okay with this being my life now.

"So Maya, it looks like you are six weeks along. Your due date is May 29, 2017. Here are some prenatals you need to take everyday. These are essential for the healthy development of your baby. If you don't have any questions, I will let you get dressed and you can leave when you are ready. Just be sure to make an appointment for six weeks from now." Dr. Higgins says and then steps out of the room.

After I get dressed I ask Riley, " So how do you feel?"

"Really confused. How did this happen?" She asks me.

"Not in the usual way. I will tell you everything in the car." I say and then go make my appointment. On our way back to my house, I explain everything that happened and that I am obligated not to tell anyone about how I got pregnant. Obviously I am going to tell my best friend the truth. When I am done explaining everything, Riley informs me on all the plans she has since she found out a half hour ago. Apparently, she plans on spoiling my child rotten. Her exact words were, "I am going to make sure he or she is the best-dressed baby in all of New York!" That girl sure knows how to make me smile. It seems silly now that I was so scared to tell her.

Decision Journal:

I decided to tell my best friend that I am pregnant.


	7. 8 Weeks

~8 Weeks~

"Maya, look at this! Isn't it so cute?" Riley asks as she shows me a cute onesie that says 'Mama's Boy' on it.

"Yes Riles, it's adorable but I don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl." I tell her.

"Well it's going to be a boy so..." Riley announces.

"Yeah? How are you so sure?" I ask.

"I'm smart. I just know these things."

"Did your daddy tell you that?" I ask in my mocking tone. Anyone else would think that I was bullying Riley but we have such a special friendship that she already knows I'm joking.

"Oh shut up!" She yells and throws a pillow at me. She then says, "Look, I am so sure that your baby is going to be a boy that I am going to buy it for you right now."

"Well thanks Riles."

"Do you hope I'm right?"  
"What?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl."  
"I don't really care. I just want him or her healthy."

"Oh, pish posh!"

"What? Riley Matthews, who are you?" I never heard Riley say something like that. I guess I still have some more work to do with her before she is ready to fly free without me. I'm kidding of course.

"Be serious though. All parents say that they don't care what the gender of their baby is but really they always have a preference. Even if it is a slight one."

"Okay but don't tell anyone."  
"I swear on my beary mcbear bear and ring power not to tell a living soul." She says with her hand in the air.

"Riley! You can't swear on beary mcbear bear and ring power."  
"Don't try to change the subject. What do you want Maya?"  
"I used to dream about having a little girl. A beautiful baby girl who would look to me to teach her everything she needs to know to thrive in this messed up world."

"Aww. My Maya is growing up."  
"What are you talking about?"

"You are actually starting to sound like a mother. I know this is a crappy situation but you are going to get a beautiful baby out of it."  
"Well what if that isn't what I want anymore? What if I just want to back to the way things used to be?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I was little, I had to grow up fast. I didn't just have to protect my mom. I had to take care of myself. My mom worked three jobs. She left for work at 4am and stopped in for an hour after school and then didn't come home until 10pm. I felt like I barely knew her. I had babysitter after babysitter. I was left home by the time I was 9 to fend for myself, nothing against my mom though. She did everything in her power to provide for me, but if I didn't learn how to cook, I wouldn't eat. If I didn't learn how to do wash, I would never have clean clothes. If I didn't grow up quick, I would never have the life I do now. I don't know where I would be. I could be dead for all I know." By this point I start tearing up. This has been happening a lot since I got pregnant and I am already normally very emotional.

"Maya, stop talking like that."  
"No! God, you can't just change everything about me Riley! This is who I am. I had a crappy childhood and now my child is going to have the same."  
"Now I get it." She says and sighs.

"What?" I ask harshly.

"You are afraid. You are scared that this baby won't be able to eat. You are scared that this baby won't have clean clothes. You are scared that this baby is going to have the same childhood as you."  
"Your point?"  
"Maya, you don't have to be scared anymore."

"How do you know?!"

"Because there is something you have that your mom didn't have."  
"And what is that?"

"Support. There are so many people who are rooting for you to succeed and we would do everything in our power to help you if you needed it."  
"No one even knows about the baby yet. They probably won't even talk to me after they find out."  
"That is not going to happen."  
"How do you know?"  
"They are your friends and my family is basically your family. Also, did you forget the fact that all of this isn't even your fault? It was a medical mistake and it's not like you just went around having sex with random strangers trying to get pregnant."

"I still feel like they are going to be disappointed in me."

"Well you aren't going to know until you tell them and I really think you should tell them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you kidding me? What am I supposed to do, go up to them first thing in the morning and say, 'hey guys, you know why I have been acting so weird? There was a mix-up at my doctors appointment and now I'm pregnant. Oh yeah, and it's Shawn's baby."

"I guess you're right but you need to promise me if they ask if something's up, you will tell them. Wait a minute, it's Shawn's baby?!" Riley yelled. I guess I did leave a tiny bit of info out when I told her how I got pregnant.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. Shawn and my mom were trying to have a baby and he had two... uh... samples. One of them was used on me and now I am having my stepfathers baby." I say like it happens all the time. You know, this would actually make a great Lifetime movie.

"How do you just forget to tell me something like that?"

"I don't know. I have a lot on my mind right now. It isn't something I necessarily proud of."  
"No I get that. It just really caught me off guard and I didn't know if you purposefully just didn't tell me."

"I would never do that to you. You are my best friend, my sister. This pregnancy is just making me forget a lot of things."  
"Is there anything else you forgot to tell me?"  
"I don't think... oh wait, yeah there is one more thing. My mom is pregnant too."  
"So Shawn's having two kids in 9 months?" She asked but it was more of a statement.

"No. My mom is pregnant with some random dudes child." I say completely serious. I have always been a great actress.

"Really?" Riley asks astonished.

"No, I am just kidding. Of course it's Shawn's."  
"Wow. I am going to be babysitting a lot." She says which makes me laugh. This girl would go to the end of the earth for my family and me but of course I would do the same for hers.

"I love you so much Riles." I tell her.

"I love you too Peaches." She responds and gives me one of the biggest hugs you could ever imagine.


	8. 12 weeks pt. 1

4 weeks later

It has been a month since that conversation with Riley and every day she keeps pestering me to tell our friends about the baby. I am just not ready but I have already been showing for a month. I have been trying to cover it by wearing baggy clothing but it seems like my belly is growing faster than it should.

Right now, I am in Mr. Matthews class but I am beginning to feel sick. Morning sickness is supposed to go away after the first trimester so, hopefully, this will only last for another month. I have no idea how I have been hiding my morning sickness for so long but it has been kicking my butt. It seems like this baby hates school because whenever I step one foot in this school, I have to run right to the bathroom. Luckily, Riley can play it off since she knows about little squish. Oh god, I feel so sick. I can't even pay attention anymore. It is like that feeling when you get a really bad stomach ache and it makes you start to tear up.

"Maya? Maya!" Mr. Matthews says sternly pulling me out of my thoughts, "Thanks for joining us Ms. Hart."

"Sorry." I reply painfully.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"May I please be excused?" I ask very quietly, too afraid to open my mouth too much because I might regurgitate in the middle of class. Unfortunately, this means that Mr. Matthews also wasn't able to hear it.

"Excuse me, Maya? I didn't catch that." He says to me. I don't say anything back to him though because I can't. I feel it slowly bubbling up my throat and if I don't run out now, my entire breakfast is going to be all over the floor.

I'm too late though. As I get up out of my seat, I fall to the floor and begin to throw up. I can't tell much about what is going on around me except that Riley screamed my name and is now rubbing my back.

Once I am finally done, I can hear a few kids snickering in the back and normally I wouldn't think anything of this but today it is making me feel so embarrassed.

"Maya, are you okay?" Mr. Matthews asks me again.

I don't say anything but I slowly look around me and realize that everyone is staring at me. I feel my face go red from embarrassment and I run out of the classroom. As soon as I get out the door, another wave of nausea hits me and I throw up again. This time, in the trash can next to the classroom. While I am puking my guts out, I pay attention to what is happening in the classroom.

As Riley starts to run after me, Lucas stops her and says, "Riley, I got it this time."  
Riley fights backs and says, "No Lucas, she needs me right now."

"I can help her Riley, trust me. Let me take care of this." Lucas argues back.

"Luc-" Riley begins to say but she is cut off by her dad.

"Riley, sit down. I think Mr. Friar can take care of it this time." He says.

I see Riley reluctantly sit back down and Lucas comes running out to me. He holds my hair back and begins rubbing my back like Riley did. When I finally finished, I looked at him and said, "Thanks."

I felt so weak after all of that so I just sat down right next to the trash can. I know that there is a bench 10 feet away but this seemed like the best place just in case I need to throw up again. Lucas doesn't even say anything. Instead, he just sits right next to me and pulls me closer to him.

After a minute or so, he finally speaks, "Do you want to talk?"

"If you want." I say.

"Maya, I know what is going on." He tells me.

"You do?" I ask and not realizing it, puff out my shirt a little to hide my bump even more.

"Yeah. I had a feeling about what was going on for the past week and I just want you to know that it's okay and that all of us will be here for you." He begins to say. I can't believe he figured out I was pregnant. Now its just a matter of time before the whole school finds out. "Only two other people in the school know this but I was in your situation a few years ago." He tells me. What? That isn't even possible.

"I don't think that is possible."

"Of course it is. When I was 10, I had cancer and had to go through chemo too."

"You had cancer? Wait, you think I have cancer?"

"Yeah, don't you? I could see that you have been sick for the last few weeks and that's how I felt. I'm sorry, am I wrong?" He asks, taken aback.

"No, I don't have cancer." I tell him.

"Then what is it?" He asks.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" He asks. I can tell he is getting frustrated. I know he is just looking out for me but he is the one who came to me. I didn't ask him to come out here and talk.

"I don't want to tell you." I say, probably a bit too harsh.

"You can tell me anything. Nothing could ever be so bad that you can't tell your friends." He says and I immediately start crying. He then speaks again, "Shh Shh. I'm sorry Maya. I didn't mean to upset you. Can you at least tell me if you are going to be okay?"

I know he is really concerned and he knows it's not like me to just start crying, so I decide to tell him, "I'm pregnant."

Lucas doesn't say anything. Instead, he puts his arm around my shoulder and leans my head on his shoulder. We sit there for a few minutes while he is holding me.

"Hey kid. You feeling okay?" Janitor Harley asks as he walks up with his mop.

"I will be. I am sorry you have to clean up my mess. I can clean it up if you want." I say to him. We all learned that everyone's jobs are tougher than they seem and he doesn't even seem phased by having to clean up throw up.

"Nah, it's my job, im used to it. You should get her to the nurse's office." He tells Lucas.

"Yes Sir." Lucas responds as he helps me up off the floor.

"Hope you feel better soon, Maya." He says to me.

"Thanks Harley. I will." I reply and Lucas and I walk to the nurse. There is really no point of me going to see the nurse because there is nothing she can do about morning sickness but it would make people suspicious.


	9. 12 weeks pt. 2

Same Day

"Hmmm. You don't seem to have a fever. Did you eat something bad earlier?" The nurse asks me.

"No." I tell her.

"How long have you been feeling sick? Do you know what this could be?" She asks me while she continues trying to figure out what is wrong with me. I know I have to tell her, there is just no way around it.

"I'm pregnant." I say hesitantly.

"Oh dumpling. Are you scared?" She asks me and all I can do is nod. Our nurse takes care of all of us like we are her own children. She brings me into a hug and then looks at Lucas and asks, "Are you the father?"

"What? No!" He says very flustered. I know he didn't mean it to come off as harsh as it did.

"Ok, then. How far along are you sweetie?"

"About 12 weeks."

"Ah I see. So we have a classic case of morning sickness here, don't we?" She asks and I nod.

"I know there isn't much I can do for you but you can lay down for a little while if you want." She suggests.

"Can he stay with me?" I ask.

"Sure." She says and then takes us to a little room with a typical bed you would get in a school. She then gets Lucas a chair and a blanket for me in case I get cold.

"Thank you." I say as she leaves us alone. I look to Lucas as he takes a seat in the chair and ask, "So you had cancer?"

"I technically still do but I am in remission. They caught it very early on so it didn't get out of hand and I had a higher chance of surviving it. I don't want to talk about me though. How did this happen?" He asks me. I really hate this question.

"Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much-" I begin to say sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I mean. Come on, be serious." He tells me.

Im not supposed to tell him because of that stupid contract I signed. He is my friend though and I know he won't tell anyone else. "Ok well that didn't even happen anyway."

"What do you mean? Oh my god, did someone rape you?!" He asks, raising his voice a little bit.

"No! Keep your voice down. You need to stop guessing because you are terrible at it. I went to a doctor's appointment a few weeks ago and they got my mom and I mixed up. Well my mom and Shawn were trying to have a baby and since they got our charts confused, they artificially inseminated me. Now here we are." I explain.

"Wow. Maya, just know I will always be here for you. I wish you would have told me sooner. Now I understand why you were so distant but this is a time where we should be here for you more than ever." He reassures me.

"Thanks. Lucas?"

"Yeah, Maya?"

"I am actually pretty tired. If I close my eyes a little bit, will you still stay with me?"

"Of course." He says and as I close my eyes to sleep, I feel his hand touch mine and a moment later he is holding my hand as I am drifting off to sleep.

The nurse came back what seemed like a few minutes later but was actually an hour and had us leave to go get lunch. I'm not really hungry but I know I should try to eat for little squish.

"I think you should tell them." Lucas says randomly as we walk to the cafeteria.

"Tell what, who?" I say, getting caught off guard.

"Tell the rest of the group that you are pregnant."

"I don't think it's the right time."

"It's now or never."

"I choose never."

"Maya come on. It's not like they are going to be mad or disappointed. They might feel upset if you keep it from them any longer. You can trust all of us. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right but you don't understand how scary this is for me."

"I don't understand? Maya, it is hard for me to tell people that I had cancer because once people know, they treat me completely different. When I first got diagnosed, I couldn't tell my real friends from my pity friends. Zay was the only one who stuck around."

"Fine, I will tell them! Happy?"

"I don't want you to do this for me, I want you to do it for you because I know it will make you feel better with not having to keep it a secret anymore."

The rest of the walk was very quiet. I still don't want to tell the rest of my friends about the baby but I know I have too. How am I going to tell them though? Every step we take closer to the cafeteria makes my stomach cringe. It is like you are walking a plank and you know that once you reach the end, you have to fall. One step. Another. Another. Closer and closer we get. With one final step, here we are in front of our lunch table.

"Maya! Are you okay?" Riley exclaims as she runs to me and gives me a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine, Riles." I reassure her.

"Maya has something she would like to tell you guys." Lucas tells the group and this makes me want to punch him in the head. Riley gets a little suspicious, so she whispers in my ear and asks me if he knows about the baby. I whisper back telling her yes.

"What is it Maya?" Farkle asks and I can tell that he is concerned. He has been like a brother to Riley and me since Kindergarten.

"Well... Lucas had cancer!" I blurt out and I don't really know why. I guess I felt like if I told someone else's secret first it would make things better. Wow. That sounds weird. Forget I said that. I have no idea why I just told everyone about Lucas.

"What!" Everyone yells simultaneously, while Lucas yells, "Maya!"

"Are you okay, Lucas?" Riley asks, very concerned.

"What? Lucas, you had cancer?" Zay asks in a weird tone.

"Zay, you knew that." Lucas states.

"Shh, we are all together in this. I don't want these people thinking I am keeping secrets from them. I am still trying to get on their good sides." Zay says play defensively.

"Anyway, yes I am fine. I have been in remission for the past 4 years. What Maya was supposed to tell you guys is that she is pregnant."

"Lucas!" I yell.

"Don't get mad at me! You were the one who told my secret first." Lucas argues back. He was right. I can't be mad at him for telling them and at least it is out in the open now and I didn't actually have to say it.

"Is it true Maya?" Farkle asks.

"Yeah." I say, not really knowing what else to say.

"I always figured it would be you. I guess someone got a little too frisky." Smackle states and normally this wouldn't have bothered me but when you are a pregnant teen, your self-confidence goes way down. You feel like everyone is looking at you and judging you when they don't even know yet.

"Smackle! You can't say stuff like that!" Farkle explains.

"Oh. I am very sorry Maya. I am afraid I have struck a nerve." Smackle says to me.

"It's okay. I know out of all of us, it would be me in this situation. I guess I deserve this." I say.

"Maya, don't say that. This isn't even your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Riley tries to comfort.

"I hate to bring this up but she did play a role in this. She isn't completely innocent." Zay interjects. I guess now is the time to tell them the whole story.

"Who is the father?" Farkle asks.

"Shawn." I say naturally. I get a lot of grossed out faces. No, now is the time I tell them the story but I won't bore you with the details for the hundredth time.


End file.
